Family No Matter What
by GoddessofNature09
Summary: Remus Lupin was kidnapped a year before the 1st battle. His twin sister Emma trades her life for his and he assumes the worst. Now its Harry's generation and there is a new family at Hogwarts and they are dealing with things other than Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my original characters.

"Remus" Emma whispered as she entered the dark room. The room was cold and drafty with no source of light and no chance to escape the musty smell that filled the room. Remus Lupin was hanging in the center of the room with his wrists chained above his head. He was badly beaten and at first glanced seemed not to breathing. Remus' clothes were bloodied and torn and there was no way he was warm enough to survive the night in that dungeon he was in.

"Remus" Emma repeated stepping in front of him and touched his face. Remus stirred and looked at his identical twin sister through his one good eye. Emma and Remus had the identical green eyes, light brown hair and the same complexion. The only difference was that Emma had flawless skin because she was not cursed like her brother.

"E-em? What are you doing here?" Remus voice was very unremus like. His normally calm and gentle voice was now deep and raspy.

"I came to save you," She waved her wand and the chains that bound Remus' fragile wrists and caught him as he fell. "I got you" she headed for the door.

"Now what do we have here?" A growl came from behind them. Remus tensed knowing exactly whose voice that was. Emma turned around and saw the source of the voice.

There stood Fenrir Greyback. Greyback was very big with scars on his face and sharp teeth. His hands were dirty and hairy with yellow nails that looked as though with a simple scratch he would tear something to shreds. His voice was deep and intimidating. Remus, werewolf from the age of seven, was a member of Greyback's pack. Remus signed up to help the Order of the Phoenix and it was as though he had betrayed the pack. There is no greater insult than betraying the pack. Once Greyback had gotten his hands on Remus, he held him captive and tortured him.

"I'm getting my brother out of here and you can't stop me" Emma held her wand toward Greyback ready to attack.

"Ah, Emma, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you again. You do know you're the only non-wolf I allow in here. Your plan would have worked of your smell did not catch my attention." He looked at her. Remus was suddenly pulled back by another member of the pack who was known as Golden.

"Remus!" Emma tried to get him, but was pinned to the wall by Greyback.

"I'll make you a deal," he sniffed her neck and growled softly, "I'll let him go if and only if you stay here and agree to be my mate. If not, he stays."

"Emma don't! Just go." Remus groaned in pain. Emma looked at Remus. He had a fiancée waiting at home for him. Emma was dating Sirius Black and they had talked about getting married, but she just couldn't leave Remus alone here to rot and die alone.

"I'll stay." She looked away from Remus and back at Greyback. "I'll be your mate."


	2. Aftershock

A/n: This chapter is dedicated to awesomerocks98 who reminded me that I did post this story and that I really did want this story to go somewhere. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Chapter 2- Aftershock

It's been a week since they found Remus Lupin beaten, bloody, and nearly unrecognizable in a small muggle town just outside of London. Once he was found, he was taken off to St. Mungos and has been there ever since in some kind of coma.

Sirius Black walked into his friend's room and noticed he was the same way he left him some hours ago. Still laying still and barely breathing. Sirius thought he would think Remus was dead if you didn't see the steady chest movements.

"Sirius, how did the search go?" Alora, Remus' fiancée and mate, looked up from her seat next to Remus' bed. Ever since they found him, she's been by his side. Sirius had left the hospital when the Auror's got a clue to where Greyback's pack lived.

"We found it, but she's not there." Sirius plopped in the seat by the door. "and there isn't a clue to where they are heading next. They don't know what to do next. I don't know what to do next. Emma is just out there and I can't be with her or save her and its killing me." He rubbed his face and leaned back looking at Remus.

"When Remus wakes up, I'm sure he will have some kind of clue to where they are and what happened." Alora looked over at Remus. "We'll bring her home Sirius and then you get to pro-"

"Don't get my hopes up Alora. I can't get them up to have them crash down around me. For all I know Emma is dead and the pack ate her."

"Don't talk like that Sirius! You have to be positive."

"Positive! Think Positive? How the hell do I do that Alora? We wouldn't be in this mess if Remus didn't head over there to do 'undercover' work."

"How dare you blame him? All he tried to do was help stop this coming war." Alora shot daggers at Sirius.

"I don't blame or condemn him for trying to help, I blame him for being so fucking stupid to break into there and get kidnapped. He got held prisoner and Emma saved him by risking her life. He was a fucking idiot." Sirius got up looking right back at Alora. He was so mad at everything right now and was willing to take it out on anyone.

"He lost his twin, Sirius. Show some compassion."

"Compassion? Fucking compassion! We shouldn't be here right now. I should be in Venice with Emma proposing, but I don't think I will get that chance."

During their argument, they didn't realized that Remus was now awake looking at his surroundings.

"We will find her Sirius!"

"She's with Greyback. Do you know how long people have been trying to hunt him to bring him in?"

"Stop thinking like that! You can't just give up on Emma. She wouldn't give up on you. It may not be tomorrow, but she will be found!"

"Stop fighting" Remus groaned.

"Remus!" Alora looked at him and sat down touching his face, her whole attitude changed. "You're awake." Happy tears rolled down her face.

"Good, you're awake." Sirius crossed his arms.

"I'm surprised you care."

"I don't. As far as I'm concerned, you are the reason why our lives are turning to shit."

"You think I don't know that? That's my twin sister, and you can always get another fiancée." Remus saw Sirius clentch his fist.

"Remus, how can you say that?" Remus fiancée, Alora, looked between them. "Everyone just calm down, please. Remus just woke up and-"

"I don't care what he says about me. I just want to know what happened to Emma. There is no trace of her or the pack. The Aurors don't know where else to look. She could be dead for all we know."

"She's not." Remus looked at them.

"Are you good at divinations all of a sudden?" Sirius looked at him.

"Greyback won't kill her because he's chosen Emma."

"As what?"

"As his mate, but it is not like Alora and I where we actually love each other. With Greyback and Emma, it's more like he marks her as his and she just deals with it."

"Congratulations Remus. You made your sister a prisoner to one of the most horrific werewolves in history, and the brother of the year award goes to you." Sirius bowed and walked out.

After Sirius left, Remus broke down and cried. Little did he know, that would be the last time he saw his now ex-best friend.

NEW ZEALAND

The pack was getting comfortable in their new environment. All the female wolves were on high alert and were more protective than usual of the cubs.

Greyback's pack consisted of five cubs (three males and two females); four adult female wolves, who were mated to the males of the pact; seven adult male wolves; three mortals, who were mated to the remaining for males; and finally Alora and Greyback. From first glance at the pack, they looked like a normal family; however, once you saw Greyback that image was shattered.

"Come." Greyback growled at Emma and walked into the room in the back. Emma followed him, not feeling much like anything. She felt a void in her heart that nothing could fill. She had lost her boyfriend, best friend and twin in a matter of hours. It was not meant to be like this. Life wasn't supposed to turn out cruel, but here she was. "I'm not like other wolves," Greyback closed the door and took off his shirt revealing a toned, scarred chest. "I don't need to full moon to mark my mate, and I fully intend on doing it tonight." He walked closer to her with a glint of yellow in his eyes. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Emma stared up at the ceiling repeating in her head, "Life isn't supposed to be so cruel."


	3. Life with the Pack

(A/n: Sorry for the very late update, but I had other things to do and I lost my original plans for this story so I had to redo everything. I think it will turn out well, and I have other stories that will be posted soon. I hope you like the chapter. Please Review!)

After Greyback claimed her, Emma still felt the void, but she also had some kind of feeling towards Greyback, but she could not pinpoint it. She winced and looked in the mirror. She was sore all over. She moved her partially torn shirt a little down her left shoulder and saw the bite mark. It was swollen, and had dried blood on it. It was also very sore to the touch. She remembered the conversation she has with Alora their seventh year when she was claimed by Remus.

-Flashback-

_Emma watched Alora hum while she did her homework in the library._

_ "You do realize you are glowing, Alora?" Emma smiled._

_ "I'm happy."_

_ "Well everyone is happy after sex. Can it seriously be that different after you are claimed?" Emma looked at her. It was a little bit weird that they were talking about Alora having sex with her twin brother, but she just chose to be ignorant of that fact for the time being._

_ "Yes. When Remus bit me, I thought it was going to hurt, but instead it made me feel like we became one and our souls intertwined. It felt and feels good to know that no matter what I will be the only one to ever be with Remus." She smiled._

-End Flashback-

Emma figured it was because she didn't love Greyback, probably never could. She was taken out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Emma tried fixing her shirt as much as possible.

"Come in" she said softly.

In came a woman with long blonde hair and warming brown eyes. She had clothes in her head.

"I figured you would need some." She put the clothes on the bed. They weren't the best, but they were something.

"Thank you." Emma looked at her. "um who are you?"

"I'm Paulie. How about you get dressed and I'll show you around."

"Ok," she nodded. Paulie smiled and left shutting the door behind her. Emma put on the clothes, and was very thankful for them. She walked out.

"Do they fit alright? I wasn't sure about your size so I guessed." Paulie brought her over to the seating area and poured her some tea.

"They fit just fine. Thank you." Emma took the cup and sipped it happily. The tea gave her a temporallay sense of mind.

"You don't have to thank me. It's what pack members do. We help each other out."

"I'm not a wolf nor do I belong here."

"I'm not either. Jim is the werewolf. We've been mated 10 years and have two children: Polly- Anna and Erica. As for the not belong here, I'm sorry, but you have to say." Paulie said softly. She pitied Emma. Paulie chose to take the mark from Jim, and she could not image having to take it forceably, and leaving all you have ever known.

Emma sighed, "Where is he?"

"Fenrir? Oh he and Jim went to find dinner."

"Oh."

"He's not that bad, you know. He's just a very complex man."

"He's a monster."

"Hush now. He may seem like it now, but the truth of the matter is you are his mate, and he is the Alpha of the pack. That means you owe him respect. Let me introduce you to the rest of the pack." Paulie got up and took her hand pulling her down the steps.

It took Emma a bit to realize that they were in an abandoned home with about three floors. There wasn't much furniture, but Emma thought it might be because they just relocated. The top floors were dark, but the first floor was bright and the windows were wide open. Emma couldn't help, but feel her mood lighten a bit.

Paulie introduced her to all the members. There were Lisa and Michael who had two sons named Phyre and Ben; Janet, who was mortal, and Snyder; Leslie and Phillip; Amber, also mortal, and Jack who had a son named Simon; Cindy and Matthew; Sally and Terry; and finally Paulie's children.

Even after the year of living with the pack, Emma was not adjusting well. She would not eat and barely left her bedroom. She didn't even seem to care that she was pregnant, and by Paulie's guess she was having more than one.

"Emma, you need to eat something," Paulie walked in and set a sandwich on her lap.

"I'm not hungry." Emma moved to push it away.

"You may not be, but I know that cub is. Especially since Fenrir is the father."

"It may not be." Emma shrugged.

Paulie sighed, "Oh honey. You know as well as I it is not Sirius' baby ok. It has been too long for that. Your baby should not be held victim because you feel miserable. Eat." She pushed the sandwich towards her again before walking out. Needless to say, Paulie got through to Emma and she started eating.

Time seemed to fly and Emma was at her eighth month mark, and Greyback did not leave her side. When she told him about the baby (or babies if you ask Paulie) he became a doting mate and was always there. Emma even slightly looked happier that was until her water broke.

Giving birth to a cub was more painful than giving birth to a regular child. Now, it was not like the cubs came out wolfed out. They were just bigger than normal babies.

"It's all right." Paulie gave her a reassuring smile. "It will be ok. The first one is always the hardest, so the second baby shouldn't be a problem."

Emma pushed hard, "There will be no second baby."

"Too late for that honey, you are having twins."

After hours of hard labor, Emma gave birth to twins, Derek Alan and Desiree Opal. Greyback was more than thrilled. His whole attitude seemed to change towards Emma and his cubs. For a moment, he looked normal. For a moment, Emma, Greyback and the twins looked like a happy family, and the moment lasted a few days, until they got a visitor by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange.


	4. New Living Situations

While Emma dealt with her conflicting emotions of enjoying her children and the curiosity of Bellatrix Lestrange's visit, Remus, Alora and Sirius were having their own problems. It had been a year since Sirius and Remus last saw each other, and Remus blamed himself for the fall out.

The next time Remus would hear about Sirius would be the day when Lily and James Potter were killed. It was also the day Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

"I have to get him out Alora," Remus rubbed his face. "It's my fault he is in there."

"How? You have to stop blaming yourself. I mean how you know Sirius is innocent," Alora sighed looking at her husband of three months.

"Do you really believe that? You know Sirius would never betray Lily and James!"

"You haven't seen him since Emma went missing. He's become obsessed with finding her. Is it crazy to think that the Dark Lord made him a deal? Lily and James for Emma? He could have taken the mark."

Remus threw a glass against the wall. The full moon had just finished, and Remus was usually calm. His anger only bested him before the full moon, and it scared Alora.

"I'm going for a walk," With that Remus left the house. Alora stared at the door in disbelief, Remus never acted like that after a full moon and he never left the house like that.

Remus had to get out of the house. He loved Alora to death, but by losing Sirius, Remus felt as though he had to finally give up Emma. Part of Remus believed that Sirius would find her, and everything would be ok again. Now the last bit of hope he had in finding his sister was behind bars.

-Azkaban-  
Sirius did not stop fighting as the Aurors dragged him to his cell. "I didn't kill anybody! I'm innocent!"  
"Shut up death eater," The aurors threw him in and slammed the door. "You are going to die here scum."

They walked off. Sirius grabbed the bars trying to find a way out. _If I'm in here, who is going to find Emma?"_ Sirius thought to himself before he felt the unbearable coldness and knew the dementors were on their way.  
Sirius quickly tried holding his happy thoughts and memories. Especially the ones of Emma because they were the last thing he had of her. He couldn't let them take her from in. He would fight it and if he lost them, he wouldn't know what to do.

He couldn't lose anything else of her. Especially all the times they laid in bed planning out their future or the first time they said "I love you" or the first time they made love or even the first time they met. Those memories and the dreams of what to come had to be locked deep within him. Sirius closed his eyes and prepared for a world of cold.

Bellatrix left after a bit of a time pasted, and Emma knew something was up. Bellatrix always freaked out Emma. Emma just saw her as a weirdo.  
Fenrir came back out shortly after Bellatrix left. He acted as though everything was fine as he gently picked up Desiree while Emma fed Derek. Derek had been feeding for a while, and Emma could only guess that his hunger would grow as the days passed.  
"How are you feeling Emma?" He looked at her. Emma noticed his eyes were different than before. They were warmer, and Desiree seemed to know that Fenrir was her father. She was tiny in his arms, but was contently sleeping.  
"I'm a bit sore and I don't think I'll have enough milk for these two if Derek keeps up like this. What did Bellatrix want?" She combed her fingers through Derek's light brown hair.  
"Nothing you need to worry about."  
"But—"  
"The only things you need to worry about are the twins."  
"Of course," Now that Emma had given birth, she felt more connected to Fenrir. It wasn't love, but she didn't hate him either. It felt like they now had an understanding. Emma had something to live for again, and Fenrir had his own family to look after. Together, they silently agreed that the children would always be safe, protected and loved.

"The twins won't start changing until they are a year old," Fenrir took Derek while Emma covered herself.

"Can we not talk about that right now? I had enough when Remus started changing," _Shit. _Emma thought as Fenrir let out a low growl that sent chills down her spin. He hated when Remus' name was brought up, not because he was Emma's brother, but because he betrayed the pack.

"You need sleep," He put Derek in the basinet. "I'll be right here," He reached for Desiree, but Emma held her a little longer. She wanted to preserve this moment of peace holding her daughter in her arms, holding her new reason for living, but in the back of her mind thinking that this should be her and Sirius and Fenrir.  
If you had asked the Marauders, including Lily, Alora and Emma, five years ago, that this is how they would be like this today, they would not have believed you.  
All of them believed, at one point in time that they would always be together no matter what. Now they would be lucky to have a happy ending.  
What they all wouldn't give for it to be seventh year all over again.


	5. Hogwarts: Love, Return, Hate and Loss

Emma would never get used to watching her children get on the train to Hogwarts. It seemed to get harder every single time. She stood in her spot, smiled and waved as the train took off. Once the train was gone, Emma left the platform and took the long way home. She needed fresh air and she really didn't want to be crying when she got back to the Pack. She didn't think her travel would be extra-long once she hit a detour

Desiree, Derek and their younger brother Dominic found their usual compartment and sat down. All of the children looked like their mother, but their attitudes and emotions came out more like their father. Don't piss off the Summer children when the moon is high. Dominic was the youngest and smallest of the three and was constantly watched over by the oldest.

Once the train was going for a while and the noise died out in the hall, Desiree got up from her seat and headed towards the door. Derek's arm shot out and grabbed her am.

"I hope you are going to go break up with him,"

"You know I'm not," she pulled her arm around him.

Derek got up from his seat and Dominic slid the door shut and pulled down the blind, "It isn't up for negotiation, Desiree. You are not allowed to date him." Any other person would tower down when standing next to Derek, especially when an argument was about to take place, but Desiree wasn't any other person.

"You'd not dad."

"And you're lucky. Dad hates muggle-borns and that's exactly what he is. I'm just trying to protect you from Dad. If he catches his scent-"

"I can't help who I love, Derek," she crossed her arms.

"Do you think dad cares about love?"

"He should care."

"Are you picking him over us?" Derek looked at her.

"I never said that."

"You go to him and you are," he said simply.

Desiree's face dropped and tears sprang to her eyes. She took her seat by the window and held her knees. Derek sighed and touched her arm, "I'm sorry."

"Save it," she moved away from his touch. Derek sighed and took his seat again.

Emma squeaked as a dog backed her into an empty alley way in muggle England. She knew it was Sirius, and she wanted to run, but she couldn't. Sirius changed to his human form and looked straight at her.

"Emma, I can't believe you're alive," He reached for her, but Emma moved away from him further into the shadows.

"I can't believe you got out of Azkaban. You look horrible." She couldn't get over the shock that he was out of Azkaban and standing in front of her.

"Thanks love," he rolled his eyes. "How'd you get away from Greyback?"

"Get away?"

Sirius looked at her, "yeah. You are in muggle England as in not captive." He noticed Emma shift.

"Well I'm his mate Sirius. There is no getting away from him. I just came to get some air after dropping my children off at the platform."

"C-children? As in more than one?"

"Children is the plural form of child, Sirius."

"Why are you being so rude to me?"

"You have to leave because if he smells you on me, he's not going to be happy. I have to be rude because I can't have you."

"He can't be that bad, Emma."

Emma fixed her bag and looked at him, "He's an Alpha, Sirius. You were there when Lucius touched Alora and Remus went ape shit. Now take that memory and multiply it by 100 and you get Frenir on a good day. Just stay away from me."

"Do you not love me anymore? After all-"

"Of course I still love you Sirius. I couldn't stop if I wanted to, but we can't be together again. I've dreamed so long about seeing you again, and now that you are in front of me and I can't have you kills me."

Sirius sighed and moved to the side so she could pass.

"I wish things were different," Sirius sighed.

"So do I," She walked off and headed back to the pack. By the time she got home, the children were already in for the night and the house was pretty still. "I'm back," Emma walked in. She got in and was tackled by hugs from the children.

"Alright guys, its bath time. Auntie Emma has to go talk to Frenir," Paulie walked over and smiled. The kids went their separate ways and Emma headed to the bedroom. When she got into the bedroom, Frenir was sitting in the chair by the window.

"The sun is setting Emma. You should have been home hours ago."

"You know I take my time coming home after I send the children off. I've been doing it since they started Hogwarts. It's nothing new," she pulled out her pajamas. She started to change with her back towards him. Emma was still uncomfortable changing in front of Frenir. Mate or no mate, the only real connection they had dealt with their children. Since her back was towards him, Emma didn't notice Frenir sniff the air.

"So where did you go off to?" He slowly got up from his chair and made his way towards her.

"Just around the shops and I wondered around muggle London for a bit."

"Did you walk through any alleys?"

Emma's eyes widened, but she didn't let her body motions change. "Not at all, but these days you can never tell."

Frenir was finally standing behind her and whispered in his ear, "Who do I smell on you then?"

"I was on the platform. I could have bumped into anyone."

"You know," he brought his nose to the left side of her neck; "this smell on you sounds familiar. It's bringing back memories and I don't like it."

Emma knew he could feel her heartbeat go faster, "W-what kind of memories?"

Frenir's voice got lower and deeper, "Memories about him. Now tell me what the hell happened?" He growled and spun her around. Emma gulped and looked away. "Look me in the eye so I can spot your lie," he brought his finger under her chin and pulled her face roughly towards his. Emma winced.

"I-it was S-Sirius. He spotted me in London and backed me into an alley. H-he tried touching me, but I stood out of reach and told him I was yours. He stepped aside and I left. That's all that happened," Emma said as quickly as she could. She was beyond terrified at this point. It wouldn't be the first time he smacked her around. Frenir growled and smacked her down. Emma cried out and pushed herself up only to have him pull her head back, "You are not to leave this house do you understand? If I smell another person on you Emma, I'll kill you. Mate or no mate." He pushed her head as he let her go and walked out.

There was a new teacher at Hogwarts and something about him seemed familiar to the Summer kids. Remus Lupin had no idea his sister's children were sitting right in front of him. When the children were born, Emma gave them her mother's maiden name so that they could have semi-normal lives.

Desiree, the token Ravenclaw, tried her best to ignore her boyfriend's gestures to try and get her attention. Usually his actions meant the world to her, she loved watching him make her smile. He would bend over backwards just to make sure she was happy and she loved him for that. Just the thought of breaking up with him brought tears to her eyes.

Derek and Dominic were in Slytherin. Dominic sat with the people in his year and Derek sat with his girlfriend, Daphane Greengrass. Derek was allowed to date her because of her blood status, and as happy as he was to be with her, he felt bad that Desiree didn't have the same privledge. Dominic also had a girlfriend, but he kept that a secret and Luna didn't mind one bit.

After dinner, Desiree walked with all the Ravenclaws back to their tower.

"Desiree! Hold up," Dean Thomas ran up to the group and grabbed her arm.

"Dean, I have to go to my towers," she tried pulling away.

"You know where it is love," Dean pulled her to the side. "Did I do something? You've been ignoring me all day. You didn't even come say hello on the train."

"That's because I-" she closed her eyes. "I have to break up with you." She couldn't look at him. She felt Dean drop his hand from her arm.

"You told your dad?"

"No, but Derek-"

"Damn it Desiree," he made her look at him. "He's your brother not your dictator."

"Dean I told you how my family works. I don't want to break up with you. I love you too much to lose you, but I'm not allowed. Please don't hate me." Tears fell down her face.

Dean sighed and wiped her tears, "I could never hate you," he kissed her softly. He held her close for a moment before letting her go. "I guess I'll see you around?" He cleared his throat.

"Yeah," she whispered and nodded softly.

"Bye," Dean looked her over once more before walking to Gryffindor tower. Desiree held herself as she walked back to the Ravenclaw tower.

(A/N: REVIEW plz! Sorry it's been so long, but I'm almost done.)


	6. Dominic's New Light

(A/N: Wow I realized my transitions in the last chapter TOTALLY sucked! My bad guys. I'm almost done with the story. Sorry it's taking so long. For those of you bearing with me, thanks so much. As always reviews are appreciated and loved.)

Remus was shocked when the smell hit his nostrils. There were werewolves in his class, but who? Dumbledore never said anything about it. There was another smell in his room, but he couldn't pinpoint it. It was so damn familiar. He assigned the children to get to know the people around them because they would be working on a project together. During this time, Remus walked around the room trying to find the source of the smell. That's when he met Derek Summer.

"I have an extended family, but I mostly hand out with my brother, Dominic, sister, Desiree, and my mom, Emma."

Emma? Was she using their mother's last name? Oh Merlin that made perfect sense. Remus gathered his thoughts and went to the front of the classroom. He let the children talk longer as he collected himself.

"Alight guys. Let's begin-"

"Hey Derek. Can I talk to you?" Dominic walked over to Derek in the library.

"Sure," he closed his book and looked at him.

Dominic sat down, "It's about Dessy."

"Is she ok?"

"What do you think? She and Dean have been-"

"Drop it."

"She's our sister, and she's miserable. She loves Dean and they were together since first year."

"You think I don't know? She won't even talk to me. I'm trying to protect her. Dad will flip."

Dominic sighed, "It's not that easy. Can't we find another way? Like they can be together, but the whole week before she stays away and washes her clothes or something?"

"It's too risky and you know that. She'll get over it," Derek opened his book again.

"You know sometimes you sound just like dad and it's disgusting," Dominic got up and walked out of the library. Dominic hated that his family was so…cold to each other sometimes. He didn't understand why one group of people was better than the other. Dominic also didn't understand why his dad acted so part of the death eater Lord Voldemort crew if the family was "neutral" and had "nothing to do with the war." All his life, he heard that the war between Wizards didn't concern werewolves, and that life was all about the happiness and sustainability of the pack. Now his life lessons are becoming more false by the minute and he hated it.

He found his way to the Forbidden Forrest where he knew Luna would be.

"Hello Dominic,"

"Hi Luna," He sat on the ground and watched her feed the air. He couldn't see threstals and he likes the thought of keeping it that way. Being with Luna always gave him a bit of sanctuary. She didn't care about the things other people care about, and it was a relief. He started dazing out when Luna sat next to him and took his hand. "What do I do Luna?"

"Do about what?"

"My family. Dominic is slowly into dad and Desiree is depressed. This isn't fair for anyone or anybody. How can we be happy like this? If it wasn't for that fact that you were a secret, I'd probably be forced to end us too. I just want everyone in my family to be happy and apparently that isn't going to happen."

Luna sighed softly and leaned on his arm, "You know Dominic, I have no idea how you got into Slytherin."

"I know how. I believed everything I was told because it was supposed to keep me safe. I only cared about my self-preservation and I think I'm pretty cunning when need be. I think the hat just didn't know where to put me. Maybe Hogwarts should make a house for people like me."

"What would you call it?"

Dominic thought for a moment, "House of Awesome." He smiled softly and kissed her head. The couple stayed like that for a while.

"Desiree," Derek ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "I've been looking all over the place for you."

"Here I am," she took her arm away. "What do you want?"

Derek sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I want you to talk to me. You've been avoiding me since you broke up with Dean. I know you hate me right now, but I did what was best for our family."

"I haven't been talking to anyone. Don't take it personal."

"Well it is personal. I'm your brother. Your twin brother at that," he put his hands in his pockets.

Desiree fixed her bag, "I don't have anything to say Derek. I just ended an almost four-year relationship and I'm hurting. So excuse me if the last thing I want to do is talk to the reason behind my hurt."

"I'm trying to protect you! Why don't any of you realize this?"

"Why don't you realize that you aren't dad?" She retorted.

Derek growled, "I've seen what he's done to mom."

"Newsflash Derek! We've all seen it. We've all heard it. The whole pack knows and Dominic and I are no different. You aren't special Derek."

"I don't want to see him hurt you," Derek sighed. "Why can't you just let me protect my little sister?"

"Why can't you just let me protect myself?" Desiree shook her head and walked to her common room without a glance back at her brother.

A few days later Dominic was in the trophy room wasting time before his next class. It was the only place close to his classroom that he could go to waste time without risking being late to charms. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the trophies and all the pictures. He's been in here tons of times before, for detention, but never really looked at the pictures. All the trophies and awards were separated by decade.

For some reason, he decided to start with the 70s. He looked at all the Quidditch awards and the good student awards, but he stopped at one specific award. It was the award for beyond outstanding newts. It was a rare reward. The caption read: "Scholastic Achievement award was given to Gryffindor Emma Lupin during her 7th year. With her in the picture is her twin brother-Remus Lupin." _No Way_. Dominic looked around before opening the glass door. He gently took the picture out and looked closely at it. It was his mom and Professor Lupin. Why didn't his mom ever mention that she was a twin? Dominic snuck the picture into his bag, closed the door and went off to Charms thinking about what he just learned.

As the days went on, Dominic was spending an unbelievable amount of time in the library researching the Marauders, the first war and werewolves.

"Hey stranger," Desiree sat next to him.

Dominic jumped up and shut the book he was looking at, "Oh hey Dessy. What's up?"

She gave him a funny look, "why are you being sneaky?"

"Don't worry about it. It's a Slytherin thing," he smiled softly. "What brings you here?"

"I needed a break from studying."

"So you came to the library?" Dominic had to laugh. "You are such a Ravenclaw."

Desiree smiled, "Are you ok?"

He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, "I've just been doing a lot of work. Studying and all."

"Are you still having trouble in Care of Magical Creatures?" She looked at his textbook and flipped through it. "Or you are curious about werewolves."

"I'm doing extra credit homework to try and bring up my grade," he lied quickly.

"Do you need help?"

Dominic shook his head, "No I'm good."

"Alright, well I'll leave you to it. Just promise me you'll eat today. Don't get caught up in these books."

"Now you disprove the Ravenclaw stereotype," he smiled. "I promise."

Desiree kissed his head and got up, "See you later." She walked off.

"Bye," he replied before he opened the book again. Dominic couldn't let anyone know what he was learning. Not yet at least. Maybe not ever.


	7. Gryffindor Courage

It was two years later and Dominic was still on the case of the lost family. Granted it got harder to lie to Derek and Desiree, but it got easier to explain the textbooks he was using seeing as he was now entering in his fourth year. His brother and sister were entering their sixth year at Hogwarts. There were only a few weeks left in summer, and it was dragging on. The Pack had developed tension since Voldemort's return and the showdown at the Ministry. The Pack was choosing a side. Greyback had been gone for a few days and Dominic had a sick feeling where he was.

He was taken out of his thoughts when there was a knock at his door. Dominic got up and opened his door, "Hey mom. What's up?"

Emma walked into his room, "Did you pack your trunk like I asked?"

Dominic scratched the back of his neck, "uh yeah. I don't have my books packed up yet. I was catching up on reading before the term. Why are we getting an early start?"

"Pack your books right now. I will be back in five minutes and I expect everything to be ready and done."

"Mom what's going on?" Dominic looked at her concerned.

"Just do what I say Dominic," With that Emma walked out of his room shutting the door. She made her way down to her bedroom and made sure she has everything. She already visited Desiree and Derek and they were ready. Emma couldn't believe she was finally getting her Gryffindor courage back. After Frenir told her about his plans for her children, she had to make her choice. There was no way in hell she was going to let him turn her husband into a life like that. She would not let her children be part of Voldemort's plan, especially not after the last war.

She got everything she needed and made her way back to the children, but was stopped by Paulie.

"Don't do this, Emma."

Emma shook her head and hugged Paulie, "You have been a great friend to me all these years and I love you like family. I'm going to miss you guys and the cubs, but I have to take care of my children. I have to. They deserve a chance at a normal life."

"He is going to find you," Paulie looked at her.

"He's going to have to care first. I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for my children. You would do the same if roles were switched. Stay safe Paulie. This war is not going to end well," With that Emma walked to her children. She took out her wand and shrunk their bags. "Come on."

"Mom, where are we going?" Derek followed his mom outside of their home.

"Somewhere safe."

"The Pack is safe," Derek protested. Emma stopped turned around and faced him.

"Now listen to me Derek. We are leaving and there is no time to argue. We have to hurry. They are waiting for us. I'll explain everything later."

The children followed without another world and they arrived at park where Professor Lupin was standing with two other people.

"I was afraid you weren't going to make it," Remus hugged Emma.

"So was I. Let's go just in case."

Remus nodded, "Alright kids. We are traveling by portkey. Please circle around the hat."

"Mom-"

Emma pushed Derek towards the hat, "Not now." Together they travelled by portkey and arrived at the Burrow, "now get inside." Emma rushed the children inside and took a sigh of relief when she heard the door shut.

"Now explain mom," Derek's tone reminded her too much of Greyback.

"Give her a minute Derek geez," Desiree looked at him.

"No, I've given her time. I want answers."

Emma closed her eyes and leaned against the door. Remus stepped forward, "Go sit on the sofa and I will explain. Your mother needs a break. Alora-"

"Come on Em," Alora took her into the kitchen.

In the living room, Remus stood by the fireplace and looked at the children. He couldn't help but think how much they looked like Emma. It was odd how they were here and he could call them his niece and nephews if he wanted.

"Are you going to tell us or not?" Derek crossed his arms.

"He's our uncle," Dominic spoke up. "He and mom are twins. Professor- Er Uncle Remus, I guess, got turned into a werewolf by dad when he was seven, but when Uncle Remus and mom got to Hogwarts, he chose another pack. Dad saw it was a betrayal and held Uncle Remus hostage. Mom went to save him and Dad made her trade places with him."

"How did you figure that out?" Remus looked at him.

"I'm a good detective," he shrugged softly.

"Well he's right," Remus nodded. "Greyback has decided that for the Second War he wanted to join sides, and you three work for the Dark Lord."

"Dad always said that the Pack was not part of the war because it's a Wizard war not a werewolf war," Desiree held his knees.

"He lied, sweetheart. Your mom wanted you safe, which is why you're here. You have to give her a break. She risked a lot coming here and I'm sure you guys know that."

Desiree nodded, "will he find us?"

"If he does, he won't be able to get past the wards." Remus looked at Derek. "Are you ok?"

"How can I be ok? You guys just took us away from our home for what mom thinks is going to happen," Derek's voice had gone lower, and it was obvious that he was angry.

Desiree got up and took Derek to the secluded part in the corner, "You have always been about family first and the protection of each other. You said that us and mom are our own Pack. You know what dad is capable of, so why can't you believe this?"

"Because this war is a wizard war," Derek ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's an everyone war. If it was a wizard war, we wouldn't be in danger besides you forget mom isn't a wolf. In fact, she's a witch. Derek I know you're angry and I know you miss the rest of the Pack. I do too, but mom has to protect us. So calm down, ok?"

Derek sighed, "Ok ok." Desiree hugged Derek and walked back to the group. When they got back to the group Emma and Alora were there. Emma broke her hug with Dominic and looked over at Derek and Desiree.

"Come here you two," Emma held her arms out. She pulled her children into a tight hug and kissed their heads. "I love you guys and I had to get you guys to safety. I just had to. I couldn't let your lives be changed by his selfish ways."

"Mom?" Desiree looked at her mom.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Did you ever love dad?"

Emma sighed, "Never. I only love that he gave me you guys."

"Are we living here?" Dominic asked.

"No we are just staying here until we can safely move somewhere else. For now we will be here thanks to my old friends Molly and Arthur. You guys aren't allowed to go anywhere alone, leave the Burrow and when it comes to school no forbidden forest. Stay on grounds."

"But the full moon-" Derek started staying.

"You will go to the room of requirement on the 7th floor," Emma kissed his head. "I know this isn't going to be ideal, but we have to do this for a while. Promise me you'll follow the rules."

"I promise," Dominic nodded.

"Me too mom," Desiree agreed.

Emma looked at Derek, "Sweetie?"

"Yeah I promise," he nodded.

"Ok good. Alora and Molly made you guys some dinner."

Emma led the kids to the kitchen where Molly already had plates waiting for them. Remus walked up behind Emma and pulled her into a hug. Emma smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm so thankful you are back Emma," Alora sat down at the table. "Your brother is getting on my nerves," she joked.

Emma laughed, "well you decided to be his mate, sooo you are out of luck. Besides you should be used to him."

"Now you two are going to gang back up on me. It's Hogwarts all over again."

"Hey, at least we like each other. We could absolutely hate each other," Emma shrugged.

Desiree smiled at the interaction, "So tell us how mom was in Hogwarts and are you our Aunt."

"Yes I am," Alora smiled wide. "And I would love to! So your mom was-"

Emma gave her a look, "Beware of what you say, Alora."

"Hey, they deserve to know. Of course I won't tell them about when Filch caught you and-"

"Alora!"

Alora laughed, "Ok your mom was brilliant and kept people in line...see that's boring."

"She sounds like Desiree," Dominic laughed.

Desiree smiled, "May I use your bathroom Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course Dear. It's on the second floor."

"Thank you," she smiled and walked to the second floor.

Ginny smiled as she walked out of the bathroom, "Oh hey. It's Desiree right?"

"Uh yeah it is," she nodded.

Ginny moved out the way so Desiree could enter the bathroom, "You dated Dean, right?"

Desiree froze on her way into the bathroom, "Yeah, I did."

"Would you mind if I went for it?"

"Went for what exactly?" Desiree looked at her.

"If I asked him out?" Desiree simply shook her head and headed into the bathroom. "Alright, thanks." Ginny called and went to her room.

Desiree felt sick. She thought that since her dad they left the pack she and Dean could be together again. She missed him, but Ginny was everything she wasn't. Ginny was normal. She didn't have to worry about the responsibilities of dealing with each phase of the moon or a dad that was partially insane. Ok maybe more than partially. Desire sighed and wiped her face. This year was going to be interesting to say the very least.


	8. Back To Hogwarts

Even though the Summer, well Lupin now, children spent time with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley, they weren't what you would call friends. They were just too opposite. They got along for the sake of the adults, but that was it. As soon as they were on the train, they went their separate ways.

"Thank Merlin," Derek closed their compartment door and sat down. "That Ginny girl can talk."

Desiree took her spot by the window, "Well we are away from them now. I'm just glad that we aren't in Gryffindor with them."

"Are you just going to let her take Dean from you?" Dominic put his head on Desiree's lap. Desiree began playing with his hair.

"Well we kind of have bigger issues to worry about than boyfriends. Besides, Dean and I haven't spoken since we broke up. I doubt we are considered friends anymore," she sighed softly.

"How are we going to handle the moon," Derek brought back their aged-old conversation.

Dominic groaned and looked at Derek, "Come on bro. We talked this conversation to death. We already have it planned. We go to the Room of Requirement and stay away from the Forbidden Forest. The end. There is nothing more to talk about."

"What about the fact when the full moon hits we all just want to be outside?"

"We can't. Derek I know you don't like being confined inside, but this is what has to be done," Desiree sighed.

"Fine. I'm gonna look for Daphane," With that Derek got up and walked out of the compartment sliding the door shut.

"He's going to do something stupid isn't he?"

Desiree stopped playing with his hair, "I hope not. I really do."

Frenir Greyback was beyond angry with the events that happened in the past few weeks. How dare Emma leave the Pack? How dare she take his children? He searched a week straight, but lost their scent at a park. There he caught the scent of Remus. Of course, he'd kill Remus. It was about time too. He couldn't work on his search anymore. He was being summoned by the Dark Lord. He was one of the first to arrive at their secret meeting point. There was yet to be a permanent "headquarters" so they had to move in order to remain a 'secret.'

"Ah, Greyback. Welcome," Voldemort looked up from his chair.

"My lord," He nodded.

"Some of my Death Eaters have gone to the home of your Pack looking for you and you aren't there. Tell me, where do you go?"

"I'm searching for my mate," Greyback tried holding back what he wanted to say. How dare Voldemort sent wizards to his home? Wizards weren't welcomed.

"You're mate? To my understanding you have a mate and three children with her."

Greyback cleared his throat, "You are correct."

"So why are you looking for her?" Voldemort pet Nagini's head as she slithered around his chair.

"She left with the order. She took the children with her, my lord."

Voldemort looked up at him, "Your children were expected to show up here before the start of term."

"I know, but she took them and I can't follow their scent."

"And when were you going to tell me I lost three of my army?" Voldemort looked at him.

"I-I'm going to get them back my lord. I just have to wait until the full moon when they enter the forbidden forest."

"You are a fool if you think they will be allowed to enter the Forbidden Forest."

Greyback let out a growl, "They will go to the forest and I will get them."

"Excuse me?" Voldemort's eyes narrowed to him. "Your SOLE job was to make sure that your children came to me before the beginning of the term, and you failed at that. This is why I don't work with werewolves. They are incapable of doing anything right!" Voldemort sent the Cruciatus curse at him. Greyback fell to the ground yelling and twitching. The other death eaters began filling it. "Because I am feeling generous, I'm going to give you one more chance. I want them here, willing to do my bidding by Halloween. Or there will a price to be paid." Voldemort stopped the curse and went back to his seat.

Desiree decided to get an early start on her homework and headed to the library. Derek practically ran out after he finished dinner and Dominic was going on his own adventure. Desiree just wanted to have some sense of normality again. Homework and studying were her normality. Her journey came to a halt when someone called her name. She turned and looked at the source. It was Dean Thomas.

"Hey Dean," she gave a small smile.

"Hey," he walked over to her. "Where are you heading?"

"Library. What's going on?" She adjusted her bag.

Dean took her bag and started walking with her, "Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you. How was your summer?"

Desiree was beyond confused. She and Dean hadn't talked since their break-up and now he was carrying her bag like he used to and talking to her as if two years hadn't past making them practically strangers. "Dean, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm walking you to the library."

"You hate the library."

Dean stopped and looked at her, "Ok. I have an ulterior motive."

"I figured that much Dean," she looked back at him. He had a growth spurt since the last time she stood this close to her and he looked more handsome than before, but his eyes didn't change. His eyes were her favorite book. She knew he has something on his mind. "What is it?"

"What happened to us, Des?" Dean reached and touched her face.

"It was too hard to be friends," she sighed softly. "We just stopped everything."

"You ran off whenever I tried talking to you."

"Because I wasn't allowed to be near you. Your scent-"

Dean sighed, "I remember Desiree. Why aren't you running now?"

"I don't live with my dad anymore. I don't think what I smell like matters anymore," she shrugged. Dean's eyes seemed to widen and he cracked a small smile.

"So the rules are broken?"

"Well Dad's rules anyway. Mom's still stick."

Dean nodded, "Well your mom liked me I recall."

"She did," Desiree nodded.

"So since you aren't at home, can we try again?" Dean's voice was hopeful.

Desiree bit her lip and felt her heart clench. She wanted to say yes. She wanted to be his again. She wanted to hold his hand and kiss again. Her brain chose this moment to bring up the awkward conversation she had with Ginny Weasley about Dean. She should just agree so Ginny can't have him, but the angel and devil on her shoulders started talking to her.

_The devil told her, "Take Dean for yourself, Desiree. Be selfish. Take him into the room of requirement and make up for lost time."_

_The angel on the other hand, "Think about what Dean wants. "_

"_He wants her you fool." _

"_You are still on the run. You are in danger. What if something happens and you are back to your dad. What will he do to you when he smells Dean? What will he do to Dean? Being selfish isn't the way."_

Desiree shook her head and sighed softly, "No."

"What?"

"No. We can't. We have nothing in common anymore."

Dean dropped his hand, "Are you psychic all of a sudden? How can you say that without even having a real conversation with me?"

"I don't want to be with you again."

"That's a lie and you know it, Desiree. If that was the case we'd be able to be friends again," Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets. Damn Dean's logic.

"Dean, I'm not normal ok. You deserve someone normal and that's not me. I can't do walks in the moonlight or any of that normal crap. I'm in danger all the time. You should be with someone like Ginny."

"Who the hell says I want normal? If I wanted normal I wouldn't have stayed with you three fucking years. I would have left the moment you told me you were half-werewolf. And by the way, there is a war going on. We are all in danger. Why Ginny?"

"Because she's normal. She's in Gryffindor with you. She can do everything I can't."

Dean reached for her hands, "I love everything you do and moonlit walks are very cliché. I don't care about that. I don't want to be with Ginny."

"Well she wants to be with you."

"She also wants to be with Harry. I'm no one's rebound or second choice. Why won't you let me love you?" Dean sighed.

"I'm protecting you."

"I don't need your protection."

Desiree ran her fingers through her hair, "Just let it go Dean. Please."

"No."

"Go be with Ginny. Just go!" She pushed him back.

"You want me to be with Ginny. Fine, I'll go ask her out then. Will that make you happy? Will it make you happy to see me in a dead-end relationship? All I want is you to be happy. I know you are unsure about relationships and love because of your parents. You've seen how miserable your mom is with your dad and you don't want the same. I get it, but pushing away the guy who loves you is a sure-fire way of getting that."

Desiree slapped Dean across the face, "Go to hell." She snatched her bag and walked away.

"Fucking hell," Dean punched the wall and made his way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Dominic had made his way to find Luna. Thank Merlin she was just in the kitchens. If she was in the Forbidden Forest, he'd be screwed.

"Hey love," he kissed her head.

"Hello," she handed him the other half of her sandwich and smiled. "What's wrong?"

He took a bite of the sandwich and put it back down, "I have to talk to you about something." Luna looked at him.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She frowned.

"No! That's not even a thought," he took her hand.

Luna smiled and nodded, "Alright. Everyone is acting funny this year so I wanted to ask. What's on your mind?"

"I need a favor, but I know this is going to ask a lot out of you. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," Dominic turned and took her hands. He spent weeks trying to figure out how to ask her this, and he still had no idea how.

"Anything," she smiled. "As long as it doesn't involve wackspurts. They have gotten particularly nasty lately."

Dominic shook her head, "No nothing to do with wackspurts. I don't think anyway. It's about the Forbidden Forest."

"What about it? I haven't gone yet, but one of the trestals is pregnant and will deliver soon. I can't wait to be there."

_Great. Of course something rare is going to happen. _"I need you to stay away from the Forest for a while."

"What? Why?" Luna frowned. She had been looking forward to the birth for months!

Dominic scratched the back of his neck, "here's the thing. Over the summer, my mom left my dad and took us with her. We are out of the Pack now and all because my dad wanted us to work for the Dark Lord. Mom thinks that Dad is looking for us. She forbade us from going to the Forest at all."

"I don't understand what that has to do with me."

"Luna, we've been together for three years which means your scent it on me. It has been for a while, so Dad knows what you smell like."

"I thought you kept us a secret from him," Luna looked at him.

"I did. You still are. I doubt anyone, but Desiree knows anyway. Dad doesn't know who you are, but he knows you are important to me because you have such a strong smell on me. Am I making sense?" Dominic sighed.

"You are afraid he's going to come after me, aren't you?" she asked softly.

Dominic nodded, "I am. I couldn't deal with something happened to you, especially if it because of me."

"But the Trestals," she looked down.

"I know Luna. I know you love them and you see them every chance you get, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't super important. Please Luna. I'll make it up to you somehow."

Luna leaned back and sighed. She was quiet for a bit and was obviously thinking over everything that was said. She hesitantly nodded, "Ok. I'll do it for you." Dominic sighed in relief and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Luna. I promise to make it up to you as soon as I'm able to," He kissed her head.

"Just be careful. Stay out of harms away. I know it's going to be hard, but-"

"I will love," he kissed her softly.

Derek looked over at Daphane, "I've made up my mind. Don't bother trying to change it."

"Derek, you are being so stubborn and selfish!"

"You wouldn't understand."

Daphane sighed, "So help me. You've been saying that to me for ages and you have never explained it to me. That's why I don't understand."

"You can't understand."

"You haven't even tried!" Daphane grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me," he looked down at her. Derek was one of the tallest kids in their year and Daphane was one of the "fun-sized" ones.

"No. I'm trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret later," she kept hold of his arm.

Derek growled, "I said let go." He pulled his arm away. As a result, Daphane was shoved back into the door. Her lower back made rough contact with the door knob.

Daphane let out a small scream as she made contact with the door. Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at Derek.

"Daph-"

She sniffled, "I told you one time. One time of you acting like every other Slytherin and I'm out of here. Consider me gone. Good luck with your choices." She grabbed her cloak and left his room slamming the door.

That was the final straw. Derek changed out of his uniform, gathered his packed bag, left a note on his bed and headed to the Forbidden Forest without another look behind him.


	9. Loss and Revenge

(A/N: This is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone that favored this story and me as an author :D. I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it was a bit bumpy and I didn't update as much as I should. I'm sorry, but thank you for sticking with me. Reviews are always welcomed and I will be posting new stories soon! Thanks again. Have a Happy Christmas and Merry New Years!)

Halloween Night was the night shit hit the fan. No one had heard from Derek, but his note said it all. All it said was, "Going to be with my family." Desiree was heartbroken and Dominic was confused, but Emma was heartbroken, confused, hurt, angry and other things that she couldn't put her finger to, but she put herself in Derek's shoes and semi-understood his reasoning.

The Pack was his home. He grew up there. Every single milestone, achievement or happy memory happened there with the Pack. All his family was there. She understood it, but she couldn't understand him up and leaving like that. He didn't even say goodbye to his twin sister for Merlin's sake. Something in Emma told her that Derek wanted to stay with the Pack and his dad, but she didn't listen to that voice. She had to get her son back before he sided with Voldemort.

Emma debated taking the children out of Hogwarts as soon as Dominic owled her, but Remus convinced her otherwise. Emma was sitting by the fireplace of the Burrow when an owl came in. She went over and grabbed the letter and gasped softly. It was from Derek. She proceeded to rip the envelope open.

_Mom,_

_ I'm so sorry that I ran off like that. I just wanted to see everyone again, but I should have believed you. I don't have much time to write because Dad will be back soon. I want to come back. I miss you guys like crazy. Dad wants me to join Voldemort tonight. I don't know what will happen if I refuse. They are taking me to Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley at midnight. Please mom. I don't what else to do. If I never talk to you again, just know that I'm so sorry and I love you. I love you all._

_Your son,_

_Derek _

Without a second thought, without telling anyone where she was going, Emma left the Burrow for Knockturn Alley. Emma held her wand and carefully made her way through Borgins and Burkes. She didn't see the point of masking her scent. He would know regardless. She was ready to use and unforgivable curse if she had to, but she hoped it didn't come to that.

She finally spotted Derek just outside the store. She went to grab him when a hand covered her mouth a pulled her close. "Hello pet," Greyback sniffed at her neck. "Nice of you to join us." Emma fought him as hard as she could, but he held tight. Greyback led her to the store.

"Mom!" Derek yelled. "Dad let her go!"

"I don't think I will," he pushed her against the wall. "Where are my children?"

Emma kept fighting him, "Away from you and that's enough."

Greyback growled and slammed her into the wall, "How dare you?" Emma spat in his face. "I knew that forging that letter would get you here. I've missed you," he dug his nails into her hips. "You left me alone for the new moon. Do you know how hard it is to get off without your mate?" He sniffed her neck and groaned. "I'll tell you. It is very hard," he brought his hand down and hiked her leg over his hip.

"Dad-" Derek felt sick to his stomach. This was all his fault. If he just stayed at Hogwarts, his mom wouldn't be in danger.

"Shut it, Derek. I'm about to teach your mom a lesson about leaving her mate or her Alpha."

While Greyback was talking to Derek, she took the opportunity to swing and punch him right to the temple. He yelled, dropped her and let her go. "Derek run!" Derek ran out the door and Emma was close behind him. Emma dropped her wand when Greyback first grabbed her and didn't have time to grab it again. "We aren't that far from a safe zone."

"Where are we going?" Derek looked over at his mom.

They were in front of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The store was also under enchantments, just in case a situation demanded for it.

"The side door," she pointed. Derek yanked the door open and ran in calling for help.

"Mom we made it," Derek turned and Emma wasn't behind him. Fred and George appeared from behind the door and looked at him. Outside, they heard Emma scream. "Mom!" All three of the boys ran outside. When they got outside, the sight made Derek want to vomit.

Greyback was on top of Emma and was biting into her neck. Blood was spilling out of her neck and onto the stone cement. She wasn't fighting she was just there. Her eyes wide open. Fred and George casted spells that threw Greyback off of Emma. Greyback looked over at Derek and smiled a blood-stained smile and fled. Derek ran over to his mom and put his hand over her neck when his dad bit into her.

"Mom," Derek looked at her and sniffled. "Mom, look at me." Emma didn't move. She wasn't breathing. Her eyes were just opened and it looked like she was staring into space. Fred apparated out to the Burrow and George went to Derek's side. George didn't try to move Derek. He just put his hand on Derek's shoulder while Derek sobbed into his mother's neck.

It felt like hours by the time Remus, Alora and Derek got back to the Burrow that night, well morning. Derek had a bed made up, but he couldn't sleep. Or even close his eyes. It was his fault his mother was dead. All his fault. He felt the tears come back and covered his face in the pillow and cried.

Remus stared at his cup of tea. They were awaiting the reply from Dumbledore allowing them to pick up the children.

"I just got her back, Alora," Remus said softly.

Alora sat next to him and wrap her arms around his shoulders, "I know love. I'm so sorry." She whispered into his ear. Remus put his head into her neck and sobbed. Alora held him tightly and let her tears fall. Emma was her best friend and the closest thing to a sister she had. Now she was gone because of that monster. The only thing that gave her some sort of peace was that she was with Sirius again. The owl came in a few moments later. Alora slowly pulled away and went to the owl. "We have permission, Love. Do you want to stay with Derek or do you want me to go?"

Remus cleared his throat and wiped his face, "I'll go. Check on Derek for me?" He got up.

Alora nodded, "Of course. I'll see you soon." She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her back and went to the floo.

Alora made her way upstairs and gently knocked on the door. The only answered she received was muffled crying. She opened the door gently and walked into the room. She didn't say anything. She simply crawled in bed with him and held him tight. Derek turned and sobbed in her neck.

"I killed her. She's gone because of me."

"No sweetheart. She's gone because of your father."

"I should have listened."

Alora ran her fingers through his hair and rocked him gently. The Lupin children were in for a bumpy road.

Remus was waiting for the children to come to Dumbledore's office. It was three a.m. so it was taking a while to get them to the office. When door opened up, Desiree and Derek walked in their pajamas and both more than a little sleepy.

"Uncle Remus?" Desiree yawned. "Did you guys find Derek?"

Remus sighed, "Take a seat guys. I-I have to tell you guys something." Desiree and Dominic took their seats and look at their uncle. "There was an accident with your mom," Remus swallowed.

"Is she ok?" Dominic looked at Remus.

Remus knelt between them and took their hands, "Your mom was tricked by Greyback. He pretended that he was Derek and he was in trouble. Your mom went straight into his trap."

"Is she ok?" Dominic repeated.

Remus put his head on the arm rest and took a breath, "She's dead. Greyback killed her."

"No," Desiree gasped and covered her mouth.

"A-and Derek?"

Remus looked up, "Derek is safe. He's at the Burrow."

"Mom's dead?" Desiree repeated and tears slowly fell.

"Come here," Remus held his arms open. Desiree slid off her chair and cried in Remus's neck. Dominic was just sitting in his chair in shock. He couldn't believe it. This was all Derek's fault. He killed his mom. "I'm taking you guys with me tonight. We'll go pack some of your things and go." He kissed Desiree's head softly.

"What's going to happen to us Uncle Remus?" Desiree looked at him.

"I'm going to take care of you. I'm your Uncle. I'll protect you," Remus helped Desiree up and walked with her to get things while Dominic went down to the dungeons quickly.

They got back to the Burrow about an hour later. Alora jumped up when they got there. She hugged Dominic and Desiree.

"How's Derek?"

"I finally got him to sleep. It wasn't easy. He blames himself," Alora took their bags. "You two need rest. The twins' bedroom is ready for you guys." Desiree took Dominic's hand and walked upstairs with him.

When the next day came, Desiree, Derek and Dominic finally came face-to-face. No one said anything to each other. They stood in a triangle. Derek was the point and Desiree and Dominic were next to each other.

"Guys I-" Derek started speaking, but he was cut off when Dominic tackled him down and started punching him wherever he could reach, mainly Derek's face.

"It's your fucking fault, you bastard. She's gone because you are a fucking prick. She told you! You," punch. "killed," another punch. "Our mom." A third punch. Derek didn't fight back like he usually would. He just brought his hands up to try to protect himself.

"Dominic, let him go!" Desiree shouted. "Mom wouldn't want this!" Fresh tears poured out of her eyes. In a matter of two months, Desiree had lost her home, both her parents and now her brothers were fighting. She grabbed Dominic and yanked him off. "Stop it!" She shoved Dominic back as he went to attack Derek again. She turned to Derek and helped him up. "Are you ok?"

"How are you still caring? He's just as bad as Greyback!" Dominic yelled. He refused to call that murderer dad anymore.

Desiree ignored him and looked over Derek's face, "Tell me you didn't plan this. Tell me that you didn't set mom up to get killed."

"I swear to you Dessy. I just wanted to be with the Pack again. I thought that maybe if I talked to him about mom or the family that we'd be able to come back and be a family again. If I had known he was going to kill mom last night, I would have done something different. I would have pushed her through the door first. I would have stay at Hogwarts. I would have done something! I swear!" Derek dropped to his knees and held her legs. He sobbed and repeated, "Please believe me."

Desiree was at a loss for words. She looked back at Dominic who was just watching his big brother sob in their sister's legs. Desiree pulled out of Derek's vice grip and slid down to the floor with him. "I believe you," she whispered. "I believe you," she hugged him tight. Derek hugged her back. Desiree reached out and held her hand out to Dominic. Dominic hesitantly took her hand and kneeled with him joining the embrace. "We'll get through this. We have to. Mom would want it."

"Mom would also want Greyback dead," Dominic said.

"And it will happen," Derek nodded.

The day after the funeral, the children returned to Hogwarts. Everyone knew what happened to their family, and of course, there were millions of whispers and rumors.

"I'm gonna go find Luna. I'll see you guys at dinner," Dominic gave a small smile and left. Over break, Dominic told them about his relationship with Luna. The trio decided to have no more secrets and that's what was going to happen.

Desiree linked arms with Derek, "Hold your head up high. Let the rumor mill run its course." She kissed his cheek.

"Do you think Daphane will ever talk to me again?" Derek stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I think so. If you apologize and explain what happened I think she will," Desiree nodded.

"I'm gonna go look for her. You go find Dean," Derek winked and walked away from her.

Desiree walked to the courtyard and found Dean and Seamus. Seamus saw her first and got up hugging her, "Welcome back my favorite Ravenclaw."

Desiree smiled and hugged her back, "Hi Seamus."

"Desiree," Dean got up and hugged her tight. "How are you?"

"Can we talk?" Desiree really wasn't in the mood to answer that question anymore.

"Yeah sure," Dean grabbed his bag. "I'll see you later Seamus."

"Bye," Seamus waved and watched the couple walk off.

Desiree walked with him to the lake and sat down, "I'm sorry about what happened the last time we spoke. I was just-" she sighed and looked down at her hands.

"Just what?" Dean took a seat next to her.

"Jealous, I guess." She shrugged. "And scared too, but mostly jealous."

Dean took her hand, "I understand now why you were so scared. What happened to your mom was horrible."

Desiree nodded and held her knees, "We never thought that he would get so violent with her, not to that point at least. It still feels like a bad dream, ya know?"

"I could only imagine," Dean put an arm around her. Desiree leaned on his chest.

"I didn't come here to talk about my screwed up situation. I wanted to talk about us?"

Dean raised a brow, "Us? I thought you said there wasn't an us?"

"I know what I said and I lied. I still love you, Dean. You know that. I was just so confused by mom uprooting us from the Pack to even think about us. Ok I wanted to kiss you senseless when you came up to me when I was heading for the library, but I refrained because I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. Part of me expected to go back to Greyback, but that will never happen again. I'm living with Uncle Remus and Aunt Alora now and I can date whomever I want and I want to be with you. If I have learned one thing, it's that life it way too short to be playing games. I want you back. Point blank."

Dean looked at her and took a minute to absorb everything that he just heard. "I love you too, Desiree." He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead gently. "I've been thinking about breaking it off with Ginny. We don't work. We fight constantly. She's not you," he looked down at her.

"I could have told you that," she smiled softly.

"Let me go talk to Ginny, then I'll find you."

"I'll be in the library. I have homework to catch up on."

Dean gave a soft smile and kissed her temple, "I'll see you soon love."

"Ok," she got up with him and walked away.

Things weren't going so smoothly for Derek. He was currently dodging several flying objects that were coming at his head. Daphane had one hell of an arm.

"Are you done?" Derek rubbed his arm after a book hit it.

"Am I done?" She looked for something else to throw.

Derek went over quickly and grabbed her arms, "Stop it. I get it you're pissed off at me."

"I'm a lot of things towards you right now, Derek. Mostly I'm concerned and angry."

"Don't be concerned. I'm alright. I get the anger. I'm mad at me too, love."

Daphane sighed and sat on her bed, "You left me a nasty bruise you know." Derek winced. He forgot about that. "When I found out about your mom, I was just in the process of sending you a very nasty letter. I couldn't believe it. I still can't."

"That makes four of us," Derek leaned on the wall opposite her bed and looked at her.

"I know why you are here, but the answer is no. Right now you need to focus on your family, your mental status because I know you aren't ok. There is also a war and there is also a trust issue we have."

"What trust issue?" he raised a brow.

"The reason we broke up? You manhandled me and shoved me into a door. Astoria wants to castrate you by the way."

Derek snorted, "Your sister has always hated me anyway. I just want to make sure we can still be friends."

"Friends? Of course love" she smiled and got up. She hugged him. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Daph."

Everything went back to semi-normal after a while. Dean and Desiree were back together, Dominic and Luna were finally in the public and Derek and Daphane were close to being back together. Everything was going fine even though the kids still grieved over Emma. Everything was normal until Hogwarts was breached by death eaters…and Greyback.

Desiree got separated from Dean during the chaos.

"There's my girl," Greyback growled from behind her. Desiree screamed and started running. Greyback smirked. He loved when they ran. Greyback weaved his way through the crowds following Desiree's scent. Greyback pushed people out of the way and even slashed Bill.

"Uncle Remus!" Desiree screamed and ran behind him. "He's here," she panted.

Remus made sure Desiree was behind her and watched Greyback come closer.

"We meet again, traitor." Greyback growled. "How about I make you a deal give me my daughter and I'll kill you quicker."

"How about I just kill you and get it over with?" Remus had his wand pointed at Greyback.

Greyback laughed, "Best of luck." Greyback got ready to pounce.

"Avada Kedavra," Remus said right before Greyback got into the air. Greyback fell lifeless to the ground. Desiree walked out carefully from behind Remus and kicked Greyback as hard as she could and spat on him.

The attack on Hogwarts seemed to end after Greyback died. It didn't seem to have a big impact on the Lupin children or Remus for that matter. The monster that killed Emma was dead and rotting in hell surely. There was a burden lifted from all their shoulders despite the fact that Dumbledore was killed and Snape was revealed as a double agent. Derek, Desiree and Dominic could now live without looking over their shoulders and living to the fullest. And that's what they truly intended to do.

FIN


End file.
